Breezeblocks
by rddrgn
Summary: It's no secret to Blue Jones that Babydoll is his one true love but is it too late? While being taken to jail he meets a friend that promises to give him everything he's ever wanted at a heavy price. His own freedom. I know Sucker Punch takes place in the 50/60's but for the sake of the story let's make it modern .


**Chapter One: **_This Little Babydoll_

They say "love conquors all."

They sing "all you need is love."

But what if love isn't all that wonderful?

You see, I fell in love-so deep, deeply in love-with this little Babydoll and all it did was bite me in the ass. A little crazy that one but in the nuthouse I made sure she wasn't touched by any of the other orderlees. I made sure she had a comfy bed to sleep in and I made sure she wasn't a spectical for any of the nightly patrons. I kept her safe while the world kept turning but it was my affection for her that costed me. Her stepfather paid for a lobotomist to come and..."send her to paradise"...but I wasn't going to go through with it. I wasn't going to let him do that to her. I was going to run away with her, set us both free from the troubles of that swallowing vortex. That was until my little Babydoll stabbed me in the shoulder and ran before I could get her. And then the lobotomist took her away from me and before I could bring her back the cops came and the lawyers and everything went to shit...everything got fucked up.

So you see kiddies, love is a drug. A sick, tantalizing drug that helps as much as it hinders and ruins as much as it remians. And I need my fix...I need my Babydoll.

"So, how do you plea?"

I turn my face up from the photograph I have of my blonde beauty to the old judge before me. I recognize him. Judge Malone. He's the one that dropped off Blondie at Lennox House after an encounter left her so bloody and bruised the cops were obviously suspicious. If he puts me away I'm going to let them know, I'm going to let everyone know I'm not the only scumbag here. I lick my lips and open my mouth but before I can my lawyer shouts, "Guilty!"

I turn my head in his direction, that bastard! How could he! I look back at Judge Malone and shout, "No! I'm innocent! I'm innocent!"

He bangs his gavil and his little hench men grab me but I can't let them take me! I have to go back to Babydoll! I kick my feet at my chair and at the table as I pull away but one of the men decks me and my fight softens and the picture falls from my hand. I try to fight for it but they don't let me, they keep dragging me away!

"Baby! Babydoll! I need my Babydoll!" I scream and as I pass the bastard on his high horse I scream, "Motherfucker! You tell them! You tell them what you did to Blondie! Go ahead! Go ahead!"

But another punch in the back of my head makes everything go black...everything except for the picture...everything but the picture on the floor.

...

_"You can't have me..."_

...

When my eyes finally open I'm in the back of some truck handcuffed to the bench that I sit on. The truck is large and open but there's no one in the back but me and the guy driving in the front. I can see through the windshield that it's dark and we're driving on an empty dirt road that doesn't look familiar to me. I pull on the handcuffs that hold me with no hope but to my surprise I'm instantly freed.

I look up at the guard to see if he heard but the music must be too loud because he hasn't moved a muscle. I rub my wrists as I look down at them and am surprised by the fact that I'm still in my suit and not in that gaudy orange jumpsuit the prisoners wear. Something's not right. I always know when something's not right.

"Genius."

"Excuse me?" I look up to the gaurd for an explanation but instead of an answer I see that the gaurd is missing and the truck is gathering speed on the dirt road. I jump to my feet and rush to the gate but there's no way through no matter how hard I pull on it. There's a loud bang that forces my attention to the back but before I can even turn I'm pressed against the gate, watching as the truck drives faster and faster.

"The sex trade in the mental asylum. Pure genius. I went sifting through your files and found every count against you and I must say...I find it truly fascinating how you were able to conduct your business. I can use someone like you on my staff."

"What are you talking about? What are you?" I ask as I try to push away from under the man's grip but there's no way to get out from under him. This is it. This is the end. Goodbye Babydoll.

"Mmmm, good question. I am immortal...a gift I offer to you if you would just be my progeny."

The immortal? What is he trying to say? This guy must be insane...I'd know. I glance backward at him, "Immortality doesn't sound so promising. And this progeny deal doesn't sound like much fun. What's in it for me?"

"The girl of your dreams. This little Babydoll."

The picture that slipped from my grasp. There she is, smiling with her cute little blonde pigtails resting against her face as her eyes gaze into mine...asking me for help. Immediantly I weaken under the weight of him. He must sense my changed position because he backs away from me and allows me to grab the photo and turn around. I look up at him but my brows furrow. This guy is as tall and lanky as they come and it appears my assumtion was correct. His wild crazy curly hair and insane features prove he is crazy. He can't help me. I look down at my Baby, "You can give her to me?"

"I can do better than that," he says as the truck begins to bump up and down the road. He leans in slightly with a whisper, "I'll make her yours forever."

"Alright...," I sigh as I extend my hand, "Blue Jones."

He takes my hand and shakes it firmly with a smirk, "Franklin Mott at your services. Now hold still, this is going to hurt."

"Wha- AHHHHHHH!"


End file.
